


I don't look back.

by FiKate



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Character Study, Comment Fic, F/M, Gotham, Pragmatic Idealism, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/35323.html">Multifandom Women Comment Ficathon</a> for the prompt: <a href="http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/35323.html?thread=1060859#t1060859">The Dark Knight Rises | Selina Kyle | I'll never soften my grip.</a></p>
<p>A character study of Selina Kyle, warning for mentions of violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't look back.

Everything she has, she has won. Each new skill came with a price, kisses and lies, bruises and scars, but she earned every one. No one will tell her where to be or who to be, and only she decides what's worth caring for. Gotham was easy as Gotham's where she fits, a city born of dirt and blood where if you look close enough, you can always find the price. They made it simple for her to use her skills to get what she wanted. A place to live with money to do with as she wished as she watched what would happen next.

Bruce Wayne had surprised her, his dark eyes hid as much as they showed from his surprise when she appeared in his wing to how he measured her as they danced. For a man who was used to taking, he had a hunger that she recognized and she couldn't help but wonder what he would do if there was something he wanted.

Bane hadn't been the answer, but he and Bane did match each other, they both reached for ideals and other worlds. She never trusted those sorts of ideas, they would always falls apart if you looked at them too long. All things in life were there for the taking and it was up to you to hold onto them. When Bane snapped Batman, she gripped the metal fence hard enough to find dents in her hands the next day, but they were unimportant. Gotham changed to a place where everyone had to fight to survive, it wasn't fair or a revolution, but it brought everyone else to see the world as she knew it. You take what you can get and hold on tight.

As the winter stretched in Gotham, there was less and less to take and everyone's grips got tighter. When he returned, she finally saw what made him tick. He held tight to Gotham, he held so tight that he didn't know how to let go until it was too late. She knew Gotham and Bane never understood him, he wasn't truly of them, he was like her, he gripped the world tight for fear of falling off.


End file.
